1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices used to facilitate the construction of buildings. More specifically, the invention relates to clips used to facilitate the positioning and mounting of siding boards of walls of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
The task of affixing siding to a wall of a building is a labor intensive task. Typically a crew of three people is required to efficiently cut, position and secure the siding to the wall. A three person crew is required to allow one person to cut the siding and the other two to stand on either side of a piece of siding while it is being positioned and secured. When one end is secured, the other is pivoted about the securing point to ensure the piece of siding is level before the second end is secured. Following that, the siding is secured intermittently therealong. This is undoubtedly a long and labor intensive procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,346, issued to Sickler on Aug. 14, 1979, discloses a lap siding tool (siding as discussed herein shall include siding fabricated from any material, including cement, wood, and the like.) The lap siding tool is generally U-shaped and extends behind a piece of siding to position a piece of siding with respect to another piece of siding. Once the siding is secured in place, the tools are removed and reused. The design of the lap siding tool in this reference is deficient in many regards. First, these tools must be reused, due to their expense in fabrication. Second, there is no way to secure the lap siding tool to a piece of siding. These tools would easily fall off if there was a strong wind or the tools were accidentally bumped once in place. Third, the tools must be removed in a manner which would delay the continued construction of the siding along the wall.